Dracula
"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets!" Dracula is the antagonist of the Castlevania series and a wrestler in VGCW. He took control of VGCW by force with the help of a group of allies at the end of The Great Tournament, and throughout Season 4 acted as the company's general manager. He was presumed dead until a certain someone set him loose. Dracula is also a former Casual Champion, winning the belt by ending Segata Sanshiro's lengthy reign. In Castlevania Vlad Ţepeș (AKA Vlad The Impaler or Dracula) was perhaps the most famous (or infamous) ruler of Transylvania, known for the particularly gruesome method he used to keep his enemies from invading. As his name implies, he had the bodies of his fallen enemies skewered on poles and placed next to Transylvania's roads, where all who passed would be able to see. What he wasn't, however, was a vampire. Dracula was as human as anyone else in Transylvania, and is sometimes even considered to be a hero. But that's not the Dracula you wanted to hear about, was it? The Castlevania Dracula '''actually is a vampire, and makes no attempt to hide this fact. Like most fictional variants of Dracula, he has a high status among vampires, and is typically the one that the Belmont family needs to take care of whenever anything supernatural decides to start causing problems. He also hates wine glasses and has poor hiding places for his money. Also, this isn't even his true and/or final form. In VGCW Season 3: Symphony of THE NIGHT After a long slumber in darkness, the VGCW crowd and Bazza had given Dracula flesh (once again) and invited him to fight in the ring against Simon Belmont on 2013-02-10. Upon seeing Belmont, Dracula put down his wine glass firmly near the ring's steps and at that moment he had a sudden realization; he had to step up his game and not use the same movesets this time. At the beginning, this was a hard concept for him since vampires have a tendency of repetition. But upon getting his shit slapped by a He-Man look-alike and surviving four of Simon's Holy Cross Finishers, in the final seconds, Dracula finally realized his true power and transformed into a bat. He finally bested Belmont and won the match, driving the vampire hunter from VGCW forever. He then picked up his wine glass he set down earlier and had a celebratory drink. A week later on 2013-02-18, Dracula was invited again to the ring, this time to fight the leader of the bunch. Fans wondered why Dracula would go after Donkey Kong, some believing him to be related to Simon Belmont in some way. Dracula wasn't as successful this time around: unable to even bite him, the Count was Banana Slammed and pinned by DK, losing the match. With the revelation of the Glitch Bomb, Dracula gets added to the list of wrestlers wronged by the illegal move. Then, he appeared in the Royal Rumble during the 2013-02-28 episode where he was the 2nd entrant, but was thrown out of the ring by Mike Haggar before the third entrant could make it to the ring. Dead and Loving It This would be the last anyone would see of Dracula in the ring for a long time as he switched his activities in the league from active competition to backstage machinations. It began innocuously when he told Woody - who had been going around asking other people to play with their toys and consistently getting rebuffed, sometimes quite rudely - that he would go home and play with his toys, much to the despondent toy's shock. Dracula then promised Woody he would help make the other wrestlers take Woody seriously when he wanted them to go home and play with their toys. It soon became apparant that Dracula had ulterior motives, as Woody was next seen as a hulking devil monstrosity that would brutally attack those who would not play with their toys. Whether Dracula had direct control over the monster cowboy or if he had just set him loose is unclear, but true to his word, the other wrestlers certainly took Woody seriously. Whatever his plans were for the toy were quickly put down, however, as a new wrestler emerged to put an end to the toy's evil ways. Yes, a little wooden puppet named Geno came to take on Woody, and defeated the toy with the aid of the ring's steel steps. Or perhaps they were silver steps, as the battle would destroy Woody, leaving Dracula with one less minion. Dracula's next move took place on the 2013-03-19 show, where he tried to convince Geno to join him the same way he got Woody to join, but was rebuked. This wouldn't stop Dracula's plans, however, as at the end of the show he was seen talking to a mysterious person and congratulating him for joining a group which could spell the downfall of VGCW. The only hints about this group were that there were now three members and that this mysterious person has a very distinctive laugh... Then, Dracula made an appearance at the end of the 2013-03-26 show, welcoming a 4th "minion" into his group. At the time, the only clue was that he was "someone unexpected." N-N-New World Order All was revealed on the Season 3 finale, when Dracula teamed with a debuting Kefka to take on Raw Power. During the match, Dan Hibiki would take Dracula down and get a hot tag to Mr. Satan but, once he entered the ring, Dan proceeded to lay out his former mentor with a devastating DDT and then dragged Dracula's arm over him, winning the match for the new group in the process. Also during the stream, a now Majin Vegeta was challenged by his former partner Nappa to answer the question of why he'd betrayed him earlier, and to fight him like a real Saiyan. Vegeta explained that he was tired of being a jobber despite all his work and, wanting to escape mid-card hell, he allied himself with Dracula. Dracula offered both Vegeta and Dan power, turning Vegeta Super Saiyan in the process. Later, during the climactic final fight between Adam Jensen and Gabe Newell, Dan once again interfered several minutes in, knocking out both competitors. He announced that Dracula was staging a coup d'etat and taking over VGCW by force, using his faction to make him seemingly unstoppable. He made both Vegeta and Dan the #1 contenders for the Casual and VGCW Title respectively, and asked one last question before signing out: Who's going to stop him? Season 4: Wrestlevania Dracula issued his first decrees on the 2013-04-17 episode; he allowed his minions, Vegeta and Dan, to switch opponents for their title matches that night at their behest. He also nonchalantly dismissed an angry Adam Jensen (with Gaben in tow) and forced them to team up and face the Elite Two. Dracula went one for three that night; the Elite Two could not contain the Safety Valve and Dan failed to take Red's belt away from him. All was not for naught, however, as Vegeta successfully managed to pry the VGCW Title from Charles Barkley. The next night, Dracula dismissed the concerns of Barret Wallace, who came in demanding something for securing the runner-up position in the Rumble. Dracula booked him a match that night, telling him that he would get a Casual Championship title shot if he won. When time came for the match, it was revealed Dracula had thrown Barret in a handicap match against The Practice. We saw that Dracula did not consider failure among his minions to be a laughing matter: he viciously admonished Dan for his defeat the night before and told him that he had best win his match against someone eager. Later on, he booked Dan against Mr. Satan in a Last Man Standing match, a match Dan lost. Displeased, he summoned Dan to his office next show. This time, Dan tried to deflect the blame to Kefka, who had been scarce whereas he was putting in work by trying to stop Vamphound. While Dracula is generally even-handed in booking, he agreed with Dan and decided to remedy it by booking Kefka against Dan. Dracula was surprisingly not upset that Dan lost as revealed during the 2013-05-08 show, as Dracula didn't believe Dan was going to win anyway. Dracula did want to discuss more important matters though, namely the rise of Vamphound and the need to put an end to them fast. He suggested sending his strongest fighter, naming Kefka his best, which put Vegeta in a sour state. Probably displeased with not being considered the strongest, Vegeta said he would challenge whoever would want to face him and promised Dracula a win. When Vegeta threatened to attack the crowd until someone came to stop him, the person who would try to stop Vegeta turned out to be Nappa, who went through some training and became Super Saiyan Nappa. This new form of Nappa was not enough to stop Vegeta, however, and he was taken down swiftly by Vegeta. Dracula then used his magic to try to get Vegeta to kill Nappa, but Vegeta refused and Drac instead decided to come down to the ring to take care of Nappa. Dracula, however, did not plan for Vegeta betraying the Drac Pack, and as Dracula was stomping a prone Nappa, the BADMAN theme kicked in and Vegeta ran in to attempt to save his friend. Vegeta tried to stop Dracula, but a piledriver and a hip toss knocked out the exhausted Badman. Vegeta, on the brink of death from Dracula, used all of his energy in a bright flash to possibly save all of VGCW. On May 15th, Dracula waltzed into the crowd to show he wasn't dead (Something that would become hilarious with future season VGCW memes) and that Vegeta had died 'for nothing'. End Game 4: Actually Dead, Not Really Loving It Of course, all things must come to end eventually. During End Game 4, the Drac Pack was crushed in a final confrontation with Vamphound. Following the defeat of his minions, Dracula was forced into a Last Man Standing match against Little Mac. With the lights out, the two clobbered each other relentlessly in darkness. Although Dracula fought hard and even managed to take two bites out of the youngblood wrestler, Mac was able to fend off his assault and spill the vampiric overlord's blood. In the end, Mac's fierce offense proved to be too much for the vampire and, unable to stand any longer, he lay defeated in the darkness. With Dracula's defeat and the lights returned to the arena, Mac decided to put the final nail in Dracula's coffin and slammed Dracula into a coffin. The last thing onlookers heard from Dracula as the door slammed over his prison was his begging to be spared from his fate of being trapped in a coffin which, of course, went unanswered. Season 6: Alive Again, But Still Dead, Unknown Whether Loving It Or Not After getting buried by Little Mac, Dracula returned (from the dead) to VGCW after Gabe Newell's wrath. The vampire managed to get one advantage out of his long time spent locked in the coffin: he had gained a new Finisher, the Pedigree, to '''bury '''his enemies, just like how the Belmonts and Mac had buried him. Before this return though, Dracula was presumed dead until November 12th, where GM Gabe Newell was angered enough at Bowser's insults to unleash a secret in his basement. Gabe felt it was the only possible retribution Bowser deserved for his cruelty, and revealed that said secret hidden within the VGCW basement was the Lord of the Night himself! Drac was indeed back, keeping his original intro and original clothes. Dracula and Bowser fought a hard match, but Bowser was triumphant in the end, leaving his comments to Gabe unpunished. With his homecoming spoiled, Dracula sought to regain lost ground in a First Blood match on December 10th, against the assassin Ezio Auditore, who had recently undergone a career renaissance. The stakes were high, and the two put on an unbelivable match, climaxing in a chain of strikes and reversals that lead to Dracula performing a kick on Ezio, causing the assassin to bleed. Ezio's blood, however, would splash onto Dracula, causing the Referee to think that it was indeed Drac who bled, and gave the decision to Ezio. Furious over this false finish, Dracula confronted Ezio the following night, calling the assassin out on his ill-gotten victory. To the surprise of many, Ezio had already spoken to Gabe Newell about a rematch, having no intention of claiming a false victory for their previous fight. It had been decided that the two would meet in battle one last time at End Game 6 in a pinfall only match. Meanwhile, Dracula was booked in Fatal Four-Way against Red, Arino, and Dan. Perhaps to settle past grudges, '''Dracula went straight to Dan and buried him, but lost the match to the underdog, Red. At End Game 6, Dracula showed no mercy against Ezio, who was longing to earn his victory and win the crowd's favour. Dracula did not waste this opportunity and swiftly buried the assassin. Season 7: What Is A Championship? Dracula would have his first match of Season 7 on February 25th in a big way by actually burying Casual Champion Segata Sanshiro, beating him in a non-title match. That night, Waluigi would win a Fatal-Four-Way to earn his way to a Casual Championship match the next week. How is this relevant? Well, because of Dracula's win over Segata, Dracula was added to the championship match. Something he kept to himself until the last second, much to Waluigi's dismay. That night, Dracula ended the 8-month reign of Segata by pinning him in the Triple Threat match and beginning his first Casual Championship reign in the process, much to the dismay of the fans who believed that Waluigi was robbed. Showing a bit of mercy, Dracula granted Waluigi one more shot at the Casual Championship on March 25th. The bout would be changed to a TLC contest hours before the match took place, ensuring that whoever won the match would be the undisputed champion. After an even start, Dracula managed to take control of the match in its middle stages, culminating in him powerbombing Waluigi right through Table-san. Dracula, perhaps a little overconfident, allowed his challenger to recover after that devastating maneuver. While Drac fought back, the tide completely turned when Waluigi slammed the champion off the top of the ladder to the mat below, knocking out the power for a moment. When the morning lights came on to vanquish the horrible night, Dracula found himself the first Casual Champion unable to defend his title at least once, as Waluigi claimed the belt for himself once again. Despite this setback, Dracula continued his burying ways after losing his belt. He swiftly buried M. Bison a week after TLC, and Barret Wallace four weeks later. In his match against Barret, his secret identity of The Undertaker was accidentally revealed by King. Season 8: Refanged Dracula started Season 8 by easily burying his old lackey, Dan Hibiki. His recent series of wins had earned him a chance to become #1 Contender to the VGCW Championship. However, Phoenix Wright stood in his way. Despite having to face a man who hadn't lost in singles since late 2013, Dracula wanted to not only get a chance to gain the VGCW Championship, but break Wright's streak. In the end, despite Wright nearly doing a classic turnabout, he met his match in Dracula. Wright's streak was sacrificed to Dracula and buried, and on the following show, Dracula would gloat over this fact, promising that Scorpion's VGCW dream would be buried right alongside the Streak. The match would ultimately end up a 30 minute Iron Man Inferno match, and Dracula would twice make good on his promise, first by dominating Scorpion for the first eight minutes, and then as the match entered its closing minutes, scoring two pinfalls to put him ahead 10-8 in falls. With barely more than a minute left with this score, it seemed like Scorpion had very much been buried, and that Dracula was about to become a four-time VGCW champion for the first time. His taunt just before he scored his final pinfall showed how confident he was that Scorpion's reign would soon be over. Then Scorpion unleashed his own Signature/Finisher 1-2 combo right back at Dracula, and Dracula suddenly found that HE was the one buried, as Scorpion would tie the match with eight seconds left on the clock, invoking champion's advantage and robbing Dracula of the win and the title. VGCW has long shown displeasure to anyone who brags about their promised wins or dominance, and Dracula was no exception. On that night, Dracula had bared his fangs, and Scorpion had responded by kicking them down his throat. Dracula's hubris would continue to haunt him. Despite some fairly strong grounds, he would not be granted a rematch, and while he was placed in the next Royal Rumble, he failed to win. However, when an annoucement for the next No 1 Contender was put up to a vote, Dracula was one of the seven winners. Unfortunately, being one of the lower-voted for candidates, Dracula found his chance at an Elimination Chamber contendership at risk in a 4-Way Tables match with his old ally Kefka, some random mortal, and the man whose Streak he had broken, Phoenix Wright. Dracula again engaged in another war with Phoenix, and a few times had him at risk of table destruction and elimination, but the other random mortal would come between them at the last minute and Phoenix would put ''him ''through the table. It would ensure Dracula's spot in the chamber, but considering that it was random chance that Dracula had not been smashed through said table, it was likely little comfort. To decide Chamber positions, Dracula was entered in a Beat the Clock match...against Phoenix. Dracula would find a lawyer's grudge was as great as any Belmont's, and Phoenix would promptly smash the vampire like he was Simon, Trevor, Richter, and Julius combined. Dracula would never even get off a DVD, as Phoenix would carefully ensure his comeback failed, and then finish a demolished Dracula off with an OBJECTION, avenging his Streak in resounding fashion. Between this beating and the fact that it ensured that Dracula would be the first one released in the Chamber, the vampire had a very high bar set before him. Dracula swiftly made everyone remember that woe betide anyone who thought that meant anything. While his former minion Kefka dealt with Ezio and Wright through trickery, Dracula would remind everyone of his true power, pinning both Ganondorf and Illidan. Dracula surely believed after THAT accomplishment, it would be a simple matter to mop up his former aide. After all, Kefka had started the match, and had taken an immense beating... But so had Dracula. The vampire would swiftly discover Kefka had one last stake for what was at, and likely to his immense rage and humilation, Dracula would fall to his former subject, being pinned after a Hand of Judgment. He had come far, but failed at the last moment. And he thought the time he was beaten by a little girl was bad. Some time afterwards, perhaps needing to take a break from that colossal event, he had unknowingly overheard something wicked. Something that Eggman and Wily were discussing about their wicked plans for their roboticized minions, and of their grand plan to acquire their prime target. Drac had heard enough; even HE knew of the very real threat The Practice was posing. He immediately teleported away, to take the matter of the Doctors into his hands now. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Draculafinisher.gif|Dracula's finisher. Untitled.png|First win drac.jpg|Drac's back Draculasalary.png|Dracula's assumed salary as GM of the VGCW. Category:Casual Champion